Nadie más que tú
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Killua y Alluka descubren que han sobrepasado la barrera del amor de hermanos. [Viñeta]


Hunter X Hunter, no me pertenece.

.

* * *

Nadie más que tú.

.

.

Ella era tan dulce, tan de estaba abrazándolo, entregándole una sensación única, confortable y especial. Killua adoraba esa sensación. Cada vez que ella se abalanza sobre él, se colgaba de su cuello y le besaba la mejilla.

—¡Te quiero, hermano! —Vociferaba a todos los vientos.

Al principio, eso hacía que Killua se sonrojara hasta la punta del pulgar de sus pies pero con el tiempo, acabó por acostumbrarse y hasta adorar esos gestos de amor infinito que la —ya no tan— pequeña Alluka le profesaba.

En sus años junto a Gon, Killua había aprendido el significado de la palabra sentimientos. El moreno, quien le había regalado su amistad desinteresadamente, le enseñó lo que es querer a alguien, a un amigo, a entregar todo por alguien a quien de verdad aprecias. Él quería entregarle todo eso a su hermana.

El sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba por haber permitido su confinamiento durante tantos años, siempre le pesaría en la conciencia. Pero ver a Alluka sonreír, jugar, correr, saltar, cantar y bailar de felicidad estos últimos siete meses que llevaban de viaje, le alivianaba la carga mental.

Eran solo ellos dos, todos los días, a toda ser los tres, pero Gon había tomado su propio camino junto a Ging. Aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, había llegado a creer que fue lo mejor. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, con el único miembro de su familia a quien le guardaba querían mucho. El apego que sentían mutuamente, el lazo que se había estrechado tanto entre ellos era realmente había una cosa que Killua nunca aprendió: el límite del amor fraternal, y eso lo vino a poner en duda, el día en que Alluka, como siempre hacía, se colgó de su cuello y se abrazó a él.

—¡Te quiero, Killua! —Le dijo, plantándole un beso en los labios.

Su instinto hizo que la apartara de un empujón.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Alluka? —Cuestionó molesto—. ¡Soy tu hermano!, ¿qué crees que pensará toda esta gente si te ve haciendo algo como lo que acabas de hacer?

Pero la pelinegra, lejos de sentirse avergonzada y sin intención de disculparse dijo fuerte y claro: — Te quiero, y ya no soy una niña. Sólo me llevas un año, Killua. No me importa que seas mi hermano... ¿qué tiene de malo que te quiera de otra forma?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque el albino sólo frunció el ceño y caminó delante de la muchacha. Pero no era molestia ni enojo lo que perturbaba la mente del joven Cazador. Killua se sentía inquieto, porque sabía que algo no andaba bien con él mismo. Le había gustado. El beso de Alluka le había gustado. Ese contacto fugaz pero tierno a la ía a su hermana, la adoraba, entonces eso no estaba bien. No podía sentir esa aceleración en su pulso ni ese cosquilleo estomacal después de lo ocurrido.

Él nunca se había sentido atraído hacia alguien, no en un modo más romántico, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Pero ya era todo un adolescente, sus hormonas fluían libremente causando estragos. Y Alluka era también más grande, se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. ¿Acaso le gustaba su hermana? Y de ser así...¿cuándo comenzó aquello? Revolvió su cabello afanosamente, como si eso le ayudara a dispersar el ir y venir de pensamientos que agolpaban su mente.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo, Killua? —Preguntó ella, con esa voz que suplicaba una mirada cálida y comprensiva—. Lamentaré lo que hice sólo si de verdad estás enojado. —Siguió.

Lentamente, el albino se dio la vuelta y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—No, ya no estoy enojado pero Alluka… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Killua estaba serio. Sereno, pero serio.

La pelinegra enrojeció al instante, y se sentó en una banquita que había por ahí. Jugó con sus manos un par de minutos, mientras observaba el suelo.

—Porque Killua ha sido el único en todo el mundo, que de verdad ha sabido querer a Alluka y a Nanika. —Y tímidamente comenzó a elevar el rostro—. No conozco alguien mejor que tú, Killua. No me interesa ningún otro hombre, solo tú.

La seguridad con que Alluka parecía decir cada una de aquellas palabras, dejó al Cazador mudo. ¿De verdad ella estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos? Y... ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar él?

—Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero….

Y sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearla suave pero firmemente.

—Esto está mal, muy mal —dijo—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

La pelinegra, que tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Killua, asintió.

—Yo también te quiero, Alluka. Y no me refiero a quererte sólo como mi hermana. —Afirmó.

Otro beso fugaz se apoderó de los labios del mayor pero esta vez, él no la alejó de sí. Esta vez se dejó llevar y también la besó. De todas maneras, no era que tuvieran rasgos parecidos. Nadie que no los conociera podría afirmar que eran hermanos...

.

Ella siempre sería dulce y tierna con él. Eso era algo que siempre lo haría feliz. El abrazo, el beso, y el '¡te quiero!', seguían siendo un hábito de ella para con él, sólo que ahora tenía otro significado.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué ha sido esto? Ni idea. Atacazo artístico, le llaman. Aunque, no sé si estoy contenta con el resultado.

Nunca me ha gustado el incesto, pero...De a poco he ido expandiendo mis horizontes a la hora de escribir.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
